Sail Away
by LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT
Summary: songfic no yaoi,reflexiones de un hiwatari, sobre los sucesos en su vida u.u, soy nueva, tengan paciencia ñ.ñ


**Sail away**

La lluvia caía… había momentos en que los relámpagos se hacían presentes, inundando todo de una tenue luz y a la vez de un sentimiento de nostalgia.

Mientras cierto chico se encontraba en su habitación, sentado junto a la ventana observando tal espectáculo, su cabello bicolor estaba ligeramente alborotado señal de que había estado durmiendo, y sus ojos violáceos tenían un dejo de tristeza…

**  
Once upon a time  
we had a lot fight for  
we had a dream, we had a plan  
**

_-Alguna vez lo tuvimos todo…familia…cariño…amigos... sueños por los cuales luchar…teníamos un hogar… y personas a quienes amar…_

**  
Sparks in the air, We spread a lot of envy  
Didn't have to care, Once upon a time **

_- el sonido de la lluvia…siempre me ha tranquilizado…aunque me hace recordar… que alguna vez tuvimos todo…y hoy… no queda nada…_

**Remember when I swore, my love is never ending  
And you and I will never die, Remember when I swore  
we had it all …We had it all**

_- quizá ese era tu destino, pero no dejo de sentir esta tristeza, tu sabes cuanto te quería, eras importante para mi, y se que ya debería superarlo, pero no puedo… o no quiero… te necesito tanto… aun recuerdo el día en que te vi partir…_

flash back

Kai?- dijo un hombre ya mayor-.

Si abuelo?- contestó un niño de unos seis años-.

Tu madre quiere verte

Ella está bien?

Pasa a ver a tu madre Kai, ella te esta esperando- dijo en modo cortante-.

Entonces Kai fue hacia la habitación de su madre, ya que hubo llegado, abrió lentamente la puerta y entró.

Cuando se adentro mas en la habitación pudo ver a su madre, su cara estaba mas blanca de lo normal, su largo cabello añil estaba suelto y algunos mechones caían sobre su frente, en sus ojos violáceos se reflejaba el cansancio, pero aun con eso, mostraba una dulce sonrisa…

mami como estas? Ya te sientes mejor?

Kai, mi niño, no estoy bien, me siento mal, muy mal

Pero mamita, si hay muchos doctores allá afuera, es que ninguno pudo curarte?- el niño derramó una lagrima-.

No Kai, ninguno pudo curarme…nadie puede curarme

Y entonces?... que va a pasar?

Mamita ya no puede más, está muy cansada, y siente mucho dolor, y lo que pasará es que mamita se tendrá que ir

A donde?

A un lugar donde ya no habrá dolor

Puedo ir contigo?

No Kai, no puedes, tu te quedarás… yo me iré

Y cuando volverás?

Nunca

Y entonces cuando podré verte?

Dentro de mucho tiempo mi niño, tu aun tienes cosas que hacer aquí, lo único que lamento de irme, es que no podré verte crecer- dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hijo y despeinándolo ligeramente-.

Mami?- dijo el niño escondiendo la mirada tras sus mechones grisáceos-.

Si Kai?

Te vas a morir?

…-la mujer se quedó sorprendida por lo dicho por su hijo pero luego habló seriamente- si Kai… voy a morir

mamá…- dijo el niño lanzandose a los brazos de su madre, y rompiendo a llorar-.

Kai, no llores, debes ser fuerte

No, no quiero ser fuerte, no quiero, no quiero

Debes serlo Kai, tu vida no será fácil…tu padre murió hace unos años, y yo moriré pronto, solo te queda Voltaire… y conozco a mi padre, no te lo dejará tan fácil, mi niño, por eso debes ser fuerte… para afrontar lo que te espera

Pero mamá, como ser fuerte?...yo no te quiero perder

No me perderás… siempre estaré contigo, aunque no puedas verme… yo estaré contigo

Me lo prometes?

Si Kai, te lo prometo, aunque yo haya muerto, solo basta con que cierres tus ojos, recuerdes un poco y yo estaré ahí- esto ultimo lo dijo poniéndole una cajita en las manos del niño-.

Mamá, que es esto?- dijo viendo la caja, que era de un rojo oscuro con detalles dorados y un broche verde esmeralda- es muy bonita

cuando te sientas solito, abres la cajita y encontrarás el tesoro que guarda

Y que es mamá?

Algo muy importante para mi

Entonces como es importante para ti, tambien es importante para mi n.n

Jejejejej me alegra escuchar eso, y recuerda que esto te lo dejo para que siempre me recuerdes y que sepas que no estas solo… nunca lo estarás, por que tu eres lo más valioso para mí, siempre cuido aquello que me importa

Yo también te quiero mucho mamá… y no te preocupes que yo siempre voy a recordarte por que eres la mejor mamá en el mundo entero n-n

Jejejejejeje en serio? Tan buena madre soy?

Si mami

Bueno, al menos hice algo bien nn

Te quiero mami n-n

Y yo a ti, pero bien ahora me prometes que serás fuerte y valiente, pase lo que pase?

Si mami- dijo mirando dulcemente a su madre-.

Bien, ahora quiero que me abraces, no quiero que llores y solo quédate conmigo un rato, si?

si mamita- dijo abrazando a su madre y hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de ésta-.

Después de unos momentos Kai salió de la habitación de su madre.

Kai? que pasa? Como está tu madre?- dijo Voltaire-.

Está muerta- dijo fríamente-.

Como?...que pasó allá adentro Kai?

Ella y yo hablamos, y luego…murió… murió entre mis brazos

Maldición!- dijo Voltaire entrando a la habitación-.

Murió en mis brazos…ella murió en mis brazos…se ha ido…para siempre- dijo en un susurro-.

fin flash back

**I'll sail away, It's time to leave  
Rainy days are yours to keep **

**I'll fade away, The night is calling my name  
You will stay …I'll sail away **

-_pero ya todo está hecho, nada puedo hacer para cambiar mi pasado, no puedo traerte de vuelta…y aunque intente ocultarlo, fue tu muerte la que me volvió un ser frío, o como siempre dice Tyson; un "amargado sin sentimiento alguno", pero ellos no saben que es así, como escondo mis temores…todos consecuencia de lo mucho que me haces falta, y esto lo digo en muchos sentidos, no solo te necesitaba, también perdí a alguien importante, pero … también perdí parte de mi vida, todo por que Voltaire me envió a ese maldito lugar…_

flash back

pero…

nada de peros Kai, solo haz lo que se te indica- dijo Voltaire-.

Por que abuelo? Por que lo haces?

Por que es lo mejor para ti

Estar encerrado en una abadía es lo mejor para mi?

Ahí recibirás entrenamiento para que aprendas a sobrevivir, y vele el lado bueno, podrás seguir jugando beyblade, ahí te enseñarán a hacerlo correctamente

Pero, estaré encerrado

Kai, solo obedece, recuerda que tus padres ya no están, ellos ya no te pueden proteger, solo te quedo yo y en lo que a mi respecta no te quiero aquí en la casa sin hacer nada

Bien, iré a ese lugar pero y cuando me irás a ver?

Yo estoy muy ocupado con la empresa, así que no creo que pueda visitarte seguido, pero haré un intento

En serio abuelo?

Si Kai, ahora ve a tu habitación, que mañana en la mañana te llevaré a la abadía

Si abuelo n-n

fin flash back

**Remember when you swore, your love is never ending  
and you and I will never die, Remember when you swore, **

**We had it all…we'd never fall  
**

_- pero nunca fue, para Voltaire siempre ha sido mas importante su empresa que yo, vaya abuelo que tengo, me desprecia, me miente y me utiliza, pero no voy a juzgarlo, el tendrá sus motivos, se que nunca los entenderé, pero eso ya no me importa… ya solo me quedan esos recuerdos de los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, tanto tu y yo, como con papá, el siempre se daba tiempo para mi, aunque llegara cansado, siempre jugaba conmigo y solía leerme un cuento antes de dormir, y aunque no me acuerde mucho de el, le guardo cariño y respeto…yo se que tu lo querías mucho, y se muy bien cuantas ganas tenias de llorar cuando el murió, pero tu como siempre, te mostraste fuerte, para que yo no sufriera más, creo que una de las tantas cosas que me enseñaste, fue que siempre me debo preocupar por los demás, y aunque no lo demuestre, siempre lo hago…ambos siempre fueron buenos conmigo, puedo decir con orgullo, que tuve los mejores padres, lamentablemente el destino quiso que todo fuera así… los tuve que perder, para que? Para convertirme en lo que soy ahora, pues todo lo hubiera dado, por tenerlos ahora mismo junto a mi, y saber si están orgullosos de mi, pero ya nada se puede cambiar, aunque no dejo de pensar que alguna vez tuve todo y el destino lo dejó escapar…_

**No reason to lie, no need to pretend  
I'm grateful to die, to live once again  
I'm fearless to fly, and reach for the end  
…And reach for the end …  
**

_-debo dejar de lamentarme, nada arreglaré con eso, nada será igual, pero al menos me tranquiliza el que tu ya no estés sufriendo, debió ser difícil saber que solo te quedaba poco tiempo de vida, el empeorar día con día, y el dolor que tu enfermedad te causaba… pero mas difícil debió ser, el dejar aquello que amabas…por que tu me amabas verdad mamá? Tu dijiste que era lo mas valioso para ti, eso dijiste y yo te creeré…también me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, y hasta la fecha cada que me siento solo, veo esa cajita que me diste…quien diría que dentro de ella, se encontraba un verdadero tesoro, mi bestia bit, Dranzer, si así es…después de tu funeral, abrí la caja, ya que me sentía solo y cual sería mi sorpresa al encontrar un BIT chip con el dibujo de un majestuoso fénix, y lo extraño era que encajaba perfectamente en mi blade, así que, creo que por eso le tomé mas interés al beyblade, y mas cariño a mi bestia bit, que no solo es un recuerdo tuyo, si no que ha sido mi amigo desde tu muerte y se que no estoy solo, está dranzer, mi equipo… y se que aunque tu y papá murieron, ambos siguen vivos para mi, por que las personas solo mueren cuando quedan perdidas en el olvido y yo, nunca los olvidaré…_

**I'll sail away, It's time to leave  
Rainy days are yours to keep **

**I'll fade away, The twilight's calling my name  
You will stay…I'll sail away**

**

* * *

**

**A quienes leen esto, gracias por darme algo de su tiempo n.n… gracias por leer n-n**

Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de fan fiction, así que por favor tengan paciencia ñ.ñ, este songfic, pues se me vino a la mente,al oiresta canción (sail away), que por cierto no me pertenece, si no al bellísimo grupo de The Rasmus (-) del álbum _hide from the sun, _en fin, me despido, cualquier cosa, comentario, o lo que sea, dejen reviews n.n (siempre quise decir esto o.o)

Beyblade no me pertenece, si no a Aoki Takao…(también me moría por decir esto nn)

**Dedicado a:** jazy-chan, por estar siempre (siempre o.o, desde que tengo memoria) a mi lado, apoyándome en todo momento, solo me keda darte las gracias n.n


End file.
